


Ты видишь смысл в моих словах?

by ForeverNemi



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action, Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони никак не хочет подчиниться Стиву, пока не понимает, почему тот так беспокоится о нем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты видишь смысл в моих словах?

\- …И перестань молчать, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
Тони еще и руки в карманы засунул, скривил губы и наблюдал за отчитывающим его Стивом сквозь незримую, но точно вставшую между ними стену сарказма и отчуждения. Роджерс сурово хмурил брови, поджимал губы и прожигал Тони яростным взглядом, которым обычно нянюшки награждают своих непослушных подопечных. Но иммунитет к таким взглядам младший Старк выработал к пяти годам и сейчас только лениво ждал, когда Стив прекратит корчить из себя строгого старшего братца.  
Вообще-то, последняя мысль отдавала инцестом, и Тони поморщился, поняв это. Но Стив и тут все понял по-своему.  
\- Все, что я говорю, отскакивает от тебя, как мяч от стены. Тони, нельзя быть таким безалаберным! Ты что, не понимаешь, что этим можешь подставить команду, да и сам… Пострадаешь!  
Приоритеты Роджерса были довольно любопытны. Тони привык быть первым и единственным, а сейчас его личная безопасность вдруг отошла на второе место – и для кого? Для Стива! Старк, ничего не говоря, отвернулся и пошел к себе.  
\- Тони! – окликнул Стив, но Старк молчал и шел, никак не реагируя. Роджерсу не оставалось ничего другого, как догнать его, но Тони сбросил его ладонь со своего плеча, поэтому Стиву пришлось схватить его за пояс и так остановить. – Послушай…  
\- Роджерс, послушай сам, ладно? Ты отчитываешь меня, как мальчишку, и мне это не нравится. Ты, конечно, капитан, но я, смею тебе напомнить, мозговой центр этой компании. К тому же, снова позволь напомнить, мы с тобой… - Тони не знал, как назвать их отношения, потому что не было в Гарвардском словаре общего определения для дружбы, взаимного влечения, секса, симпатии и непримиримых противоречий. О том, что это давно всеми романтиками мира звалось «любовью», Тони предпочитал не думать. – У нас с тобой…  
Стив, не сводя с него горящего взгляда, ждал, когда Старк выговорится, а тот злился и отвечал не менее жарко. Они стояли в проходе, сверля друг друга глазами, когда случился первый толчок…

Базу трясло, приборы заискрили, а из динамиков раздался сосредоточенный и условно-спокойный голос Фьюри:  
\- Атака на базу, мстители, готовность номер один.  
Стив и Тони одновременно побежали к выходу, когда новый удар, гораздо сильнее, чем прежние, заставил стены и пол задрожать, и они оба упали. Старк поднялся первым и рванул к себе за броней, а Стив, схватив щит и натянув маску, устремился к выходу. У квинджета были уже все, а вскоре примчался и Тони.  
\- Вылет, - скомандовал Ник, зев транспортного трапа открылся, джет, а следом за ним и Железный Человек с Тором вылетели на воздух.  
Атака на базу была мощной. Небольших, едва ли с баскетбольный мяч, роботов нужно было уничтожать по одному, но и до этого они успевали наносить разрушительные удары по корпусу хэлликэрриэра и по самим Мстителям. То здесь, то там раздавались короткие взрывы, а по внутренней связи раздавались удалые крики попавшего в очередную цель Клинта.  
\- Позер, - усмехнулся Тони и несколькими ударами репульсоров разогнал рой ботов, окруживших его. Из поля зрения давно пропали все остальные мстители, приходилось справляться одному, хотя иногда Старк все-таки оглядывался вокруг, пытаясь в этом гомоне найти звездно-полосатый щит или его занудливого владельца.  
Стив справлялся. Стоя на крыле квинджета, он залихватски крушил нападавших ботов щитом, а некоторых откидывал пинками.  
\- Именно так я и представлял себе соккер, - крикнул он, когда Тони оказался рядом с ним. – Го-о-ол!  
Роджерс с такой силой ударил по боту, что тот, отлетая от него, задел летевшие следом другие «мячи».  
\- Страйк! – встретил его удар Бартон.  
Тони понял, что здесь помощь не нужна и отправился к рубке, где в одиночку молотил нападающих Тор. Вдвоем они быстро очистили периметр от ботов. Раскрошенные их ударами сферы усеивали все плоские поверхности хелликерриэра, а встречный ветер сдувал их, сметая на землю металлическим дождем.  
Старк, снова оставив Тора разбираться с недобитыми ботами, полетел дальше. Боты появлялись из одного места, и Тони решил найти их базу. А подленькое желание самому справиться с атакой и доказать Роджерсу, чего стоит Энтони Говард Старк, подгрызало изнутри, заставляя подниматься все выше. Наконец Тони оказался возле материнского корабля, из оружейных люков которого вылетали все новые сферы.  
\- Оу… - на секунду остановился он, но потом отчаянно ринулся вперед, прорываясь сквозь рой ботов и стремясь скорее очутиться возле люка. Тони был уверен, что несколько точных ударов смогут заставить базу нападавших прекратить атаки, но просчитался.  
Выстрел лазерной пушки был внезапен. Тони едва успел выставить защиту, как ударной волной его несколько раз кувыркнуло в воздухе, отказала связь, а управление броней почти вышло из строя. Тони летел вниз, тщетно пытаясь вызвать хоть кого-нибудь, и думал, ударится ли он о борт базы или пролетит мимо, не задев ее. Пытливый ум Старка еще сравнивал, что окажется крепче: перекрытия хэлликерриэра или его броня, и не очутится ли он распростертым у ног Фьюри или на его лысине, бескрайней, как Черное море, когда падение замедлилось, а ухвативший его за щиколотку Тор снова взмыл вверх.  
\- Друг Тони решил полетать? – спросил он, аккуратно швыряя Старка на покрытие взлетной полосы внутри базы. «Друг Тони» же вместо ответа махал руками, требуя поднять ему забрало шлема. – Что произошло?  
Старк несколько раз вдохнул пропахший спиртом, каучуком и топливом воздух трюма базы, немного пришел в себя и только тогда ответил:  
\- Там, выше нас на пару сотен футов, материнский корабль. Его надо уничтожить.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Тор и снова вылетел из хэлликерриэра.  
Тони с трудом поднялся, сначала на колени и локти, потом, скрипя железными суставами, выпрямился полностью.  
\- До этого твоя поза была более соблазнительной, - раздался ехидный голос. Тони обернулся и увидел стаскивающего маску Кэпа.  
\- Тебе остается только мечтать, - бросил он и, стараясь идти ровно, похромал к выходу.  
\- Тони? – окликнул Стив. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Твоими молитвами, - фыркнул Старк. Разговаривать, спорить и видеть Стива не хотелось. Тони заперся в своей комнате, снял броню и бегло осмотрел себя. Пара сотен синяков – пустяк. Ноющая грудь – тоже пустяк. Тони потер зачесавшуюся кожу вокруг реактора, как снова почувствовал, что пол уходит из-под ног. «Опять?», подумал он и отключился.

Конечно же, первым, кого он увидел, был Стив. Тони снова закрыл глаза и притворился спящим, но Роджерса было не провести.  
\- Именно поэтому я и требовал от тебя соблюдать правила, - снова начал занудствовать он. – Твоя безрассудность довела тебя до больницы, а могла – до морга! Когда ты наконец научишься думать головой перед тем, как что-то сделать?  
\- Прости, мамочка, я больше не буду, - скривился Старк и попытался встать. Получилось, на удивление, хорошо, только голова немного гудела. Тони сорвал с себя провода, вытащил из вены иглу катетера и спустил с кровати ноги.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- Туда, где нет тебя и твоего долбаного занудства!  
\- Ты должен лежать.  
Стив, оказавшись рядом, легко закинул ноги Тони на больничную койку и заставил лечь. Старк, хоть и посопротивлялся, но послушался, понимая, что вставать ему действительно было рановато. В голове зашумело сильнее, слова Стива доносились как будто через вату, да и смысл их дошел до Тони не сразу.  
\- Я устал то и дело ловить тебя за шкирку, как любопытного котенка, Тони. Я в каждом бою оглядываюсь и вижу твою металлическую задницу в гуще врагов. Я каждый раз бегу прикрывать твою спину, потому что без меня ты попадешь в какое-нибудь… в какую-нибудь неприятность. Я устал, Тони. Я устал переживать за тебя. Я устал за тебя бояться!  
\- Бла-бла-бла, - передразнивал его Старк. – Я там, где больше всего нужен. И я могу справиться сам!  
\- С парой оливок в мартини, - парировал Стив. – А пока ты в команде – будь добр в ней оставаться.  
\- Это легко исправить.  
Но Роджерс продолжал, не слушая возмущений Тони.  
\- И будь добр, пока ты со мной, ценить свою задницу и жизнь, а не подставлять их под удары!  
И вот это действительно удивило Старка. Настолько, что он не знал, какую часть тирады Стива прокомментировать первой.  
\- А мы вместе? В смысле…  
\- Это тебе решать, - заявил Стив. Он еще недолго постоял возле кровати Тони, наблюдая за ним, а потом пошел к выходу.  
\- Стив! Роджерс!  
Но он ушел, не обернувшись. Тони снова растянулся на кровати.  
\- Прекрасно. Чудесно. Отлично. Иди ты нахуй.  
Стив встретил его молча, только удивленно поднял бровь, словно интересуясь, что привело Старка в его комнату. Тони огляделся, словно не был тут ни разу, хотя все – и голые стены, выкрашенные бежевым, и аскетичная обстановка с редкой старой мебелью – было ему не в новинку. Роджерс, поняв, что скоро ему не ответят, снова вернулся к полировке щита.  
\- Я тут подумал…  
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Это твое обычное состояние. Только думаешь ты не тем, чем нужно.  
\- Я тут подумал, – с нажимом повторил Старк, - что в твоих словах есть резон.  
Стив отложил щит на кровать, на тумбочку – замшевую тряпку и полироль, повернулся к Старку и превратился во внимание. Но Тони молчал тоже, ожидая реакции на свое признание.  
\- В каких именно?  
\- Про ценность моей задницы и жизни. Хотя, тема про ценность жизни не так интересна.  
Стив устало вздохнул.  
\- Ты можешь перестать паясничать?  
\- Это все равно, что отрезать себе руку, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Старк. – В этом часть моего безграничного очарования.  
Стив покачал головой.  
\- Ладно, - сдался Старк. – Я согласен подчиняться и быть осторожнее. Если тебе так хочется.  
\- Мне не хочется, - уточнил Стив. – Мне это нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был аккуратнее и поберег себя.  
\- Себя или задницу? – уточнил Старк.  
\- Ты весь – задница, клоун. Ты одна огромная гадкая задница. И я не понимаю, что я в тебе нашел.  
\- Задницу? – продолжал глумиться Тони, наслаждаясь видом Роджерса и не давая себе и ему понять, как сильно зацепили его эти слова. – Ну, я могу понять, она в отличной форме. Хотя, я и на лицо хорош…  
\- Заткнись, - попросил Стив. – Просто заткнись!  
Он подошел к Старку, ладонями обхватил его лицо и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты берег себя, Тони. Потому что, если с тобой что-то случится, я… Просто будь аккуратнее, хорошо?  
Тони сдался. Притворяться, что он не понимает, о чем говорит Стив, уже не было сил.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Старк и потерся щекой о держащую его руку.  
\- Обещаешь? Серьезно?  
\- Роджерс, я никогда ничего не даю и не беру из рук. А сейчас позволяю тебе себя держать. Как ты думаешь, серьезен ли я?  
Стив кивнул, улыбнулся, а непослушные прядки челки упали ему на лоб, сразу превратив бесстрашного стального солдата в задорного мальчишку.  
\- Так что ты говорил насчет своей задницы? – с усмешкой спросил Роджерс.  
\- И после этого я – клоун?  
\- Ну, мы могли бы выступать дуэтом, - пожал плечами Стив. - У меня есть опыт.  
\- Да? – усомнился Тони. – Вот так сразу, без репетиций?  
\- А они нужны? – удивился Стив, неожиданно подсек Тони под колени и закинул несопротивляющегося от неожиданности Старка на плечо. – Так давай займемся.  
Уже приземляясь на кровать Роджерса, Тони мельком подумал, что…  
Но даже этого не успел. Стив был слишком настроен «порепетировать».


End file.
